jurassicparkfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Plateosaurus
Archivo:Dc card plateos big.jpg Plateosaurus (gr. "lagarto plano") es un género de dinosaurios prosaurópodos plateosáuridos, que vivieron a finales del período Triásico, hace aproximadamente 218 y 211 millones de años, en el Noriano, en lo que hoy es Europa y Groenlandia. Hay dos especies actualmente reconocidas, P. engelhardti y P. longiceps aunque muchas otras se hayan asignado en el pasado. Descubierto en 1834 y descrito tres años más adelante, Plateosaurus es uno de los primeros dinosaurios nombrados formalmente, aunque no uno de los tres géneros usados originalmente para definir Dinosauria, porque cuando fue encontrado era mal conocido e imposible identificar como dinosaurio. Plateosaurus fue un herbívoro bípedo robusto que tenía un pequeño cráneo con cuello largos dientes arrancar el material vegetal, los miembros fuerte, y una garra grande del pulgar en cada mano utilizado probablemente para la defensa y recoger el alimento. Descripción Plateosaurus fue uno de los dinosaurios más grande del período Triásico, con 8 a 10 metros de largo, y 1 tonelada de peso. También fueron uno de los primeros dinosaurios herbívoros que vivieron en las exuberantes planicies de inundación de Europa y Groenlandia, donde la vegetación era abundante. Un miembro del temprano grupo de herbívoros conocido como prosaurópodos, más robustos que que el de animales similares tales como Anchisaurus. Plateosaurus tenía un cuello largo, integrado por alrededor nueve vértebras cervicales, un cuerpo rechoncho y un torso en forma de pera. Su cola, larga estaba compuesta de por lo menos cuarenta vértebras caudales que sirvieron para contrapesar el pesado cuerpo delantero y el cuello largo. El cráneo de Plateosaurus era más profundo que el de la mayoría de los prosaurópodos, aunque aun así era pequeño y estrecho comparado al tamaño de su cuerpo. Tenía un juego de cuatro fenestras, estas eran para la nariz y la órbita ocular además de la abertura infratemporal en la parte posterior del cráneo y la abertura antorbital entre los ojos y la nariz. Tenía un hocico largo y muchos dientes pequeños, foliformes y la articulación de su mandíbula inferior profunda, que le daban a los músculos una mayor palancada. Estas características sugieren que alimentaba exclusivamente de plantas. Los ojos estaban dirigido a los lados, más que al frente, proporcionando una visión general para avistar a los depredadores. Algunos esqueletos fósiles han preservado los anillos escleróticos. Plateosaurus tenía pequeños y numerosos dientes tanto la mandíbula superior como inferior, cinco a seis en el premaxilar, veinticuatro a treinta en el maxilar, y de veinte a veintiocho en el dentario. Estos dientes estaban serrados, con coronas foliformes convenientes para la digestión del material vegetal. Se supone que Plateosaurus tenía bolsas estrechas en las mejilla que cuidaban que el alimento no se cayera de la boca. Antes se creía que sus dientes los utilizaban para cortar carne, pero sus estómagos grandes con forma de barril, demuestran que allí fermentaban las plantas. Anteriormente se pensaba que los prosaurópodos caminaban en cuatro patas, pero un nuevo estudio demostró que estos dinosaurios no podían rotar las manos hacia adelante, por lo que debieron de ser totalmente bípedos. Se ha sugerido que los plateosaurios puedieron haber utilizado sus garras para rasgar raíces, insectos y enganchar ramas, empleando la del pulgar como un arma contra los depredadores. En 1834, el físico Johann Friedrich Engelhardt descubrió algunas vértebras y huesos de los miembros en Heroldsberg cerca de Núremberg, Alemania. Tres años después el paleontólogo alemán Hermann von Meyer los designó como holotipo para un nuevo género, Plateosaurus. Este nombre proviene de los términos en griego πλατυς/platys para plano en la forma derivada πλατη/platé, superficie plana, y''σαυρος'' para lagarto. haciendo referencia a lo plano de los huesos y a la naturaleza reptiliana del animal. La especie tipo fue nombrada en honor a su descubridor. Entre las décadas de 1910 y 1930, las excavaciones en el pozo de arcilla en Saxony-Anhalt desenterraron entre 39 y 50 esqueletos que pertenecieron a Plateosaurus, Liliensternus y Halticosaurus. Parte de este material ha sido asignado a P. longiceps, que fuera descrito por Otto Jaekel en 1914. Por ese mismo tiempo lechos de huesos en Trossingen revelaron varios especímenes de Plateosaurus, que a la mayoría se le asignó una nueva especie, pero que actualmente se las considera inválida o dudosa. En 1997, trabajadores de una plataforma petrolera en el campo petrolero de Snorre localizado al extremo norte del mar del Norte, perforaban a través piedra arenisca para la exploración petrolífera cuando tropezaron con un cilindro largo de roca, taladrada a 2.256 metros debajo del lecho marino. Este cilindro contuvo un fósil que creyeron era material vegetal. En 2003, el espécimen fue enviado a Jørn H. Hurum, paleontólogo en Universidad de Oslo para su estudio. Después de consultar a paleontólogos de la Universidad de Bonn, y a partir de un examen microscópico, concluyeron que la roca preservó el tejido fibroso de un hueso establecido dentro del tobillo perteneciente a Plateosaurus., making it the first dinosaur found in Norway and the deepest in the world. En agosto de 2007, un paleontólogo aficionado desenterró un lecho de hueso masivo de dinosaurios cerca de Frick, Suiza, con alrededor de 300 huesos, en los cuales dos Plateosaurus han sido descubiertos. Martin Sander, paleontólogo de la Universidad de Bonn, indico que el área se podría extender por 1,5 kilómetros, haciéndole el sitio de fósiles más grande de Europa. Hay una estimación de un dinosaurio por cada 100 metros cuadrados. Plateosaurus es el mejor conocido de los prosaurópodos y uno de los más comunes de los dinosaurios. Más de 100 especímenes y una docena de bien conservados esqueletos han sido desenterrados de 50 locaciones en las areniscas del Triásico por todo el oeste de Europa. Sin embargo la mayoría del material pertenece a P. longiceps que se lo ha encontrado en zonas de Alemania, Francia, Suiza, y en especial Groenlandia, mientras que P. engelhardti solo es conocido en Alemania. Se pensaba que los especímenes encontrados en la Formación Fleming Fjord de Groenlandia pertenecieron a P. engelhardti, pero nuevos estudios del material lo reasignaron a P. longiceps. Plateosaurus fue el primer prosaurópodo en ser descrito y es el género tipo de los familia Plateosauridae, a la que le da el nombre. En un principio, el género era pobremente conocido y sólo fue incluido dentro de Sauria, con la posibilidad de ser cualquier clase de reptil. En 1845, Von Meyer creó el grupo Pachypodes, hoy en desuso, para incluir Plateosaurus, Iguanodon, Megalosaurus e Hylaeosaurus, sin embargo, Dinosauria, técnicamente similar a Pachypodes ya existía. Plateosauridae fue propuesto por Othniel Charles Marsh en 1895 dentro de Theropoda. Años más tarde, fue movido a Prosauropoda por Huene, cosa aceptada por la mayoría de los autores. Por muchos años el clado sólo incluyó a Plateosaurus, pero recientemente dos géneros más, Sellosaurus y Unaysaurus, han sido reconocidos. Plateosaurus fue el primer prosaurópodo en ser descrito y es el género tipo de los familia Plateosauridae, a la que le da el nombre. En un principio, el género era pobremente conocido y sólo fue incluido dentro de Sauria, con la posibilidad de ser cualquier clase de reptil. En 1845, Von Meyer creó el grupo Pachypodes, hoy en desuso, para incluir Plateosaurus, Iguanodon, Megalosaurus e Hylaeosaurus, sin embargo, Dinosauria, técnicamente similar a Pachypodes ya existía. Plateosauridae fue propuesto por Othniel Charles Marsh en 1895 dentro de Theropoda. Años más tarde, fue movido a Prosauropoda por Huene, cosa aceptada por la mayoría de los autores. Por muchos años el clado sólo incluyó a Plateosaurus, pero recientemente dos géneros más, Sellosaurus y Unaysaurus, han sido reconocidos.Sólo dos de las muchas especies asignadas a este género siguen siendo consideradas válidas. P. engelhardti, la especie tipo, se conoce por lo menos por diez cráneos y más de 100 fragmentos de esqueletos, la mayoría de Baviera, Alemania. La segunda y mejor conocida especie, P. longiceps, se basa en tres de 50 especímenes del sitio Knollenmergel en Alemania. P. longiceps difiere de P. engelhardti en tener un hocico y miembros más largos, con una estructura de cuerpo mucho más ligera. Una tercera especie, P. gracilis carece de las características de Plateosaurus y ha sido asignada a su propio género, Sellosaurus. Otras especies como P. trossingensis, P. fraasianus y P. integer se han vuelto sinónimos de P. longiceps. A su vez, P. longiceps se ha convertido en sinónimos de P. erlenbergiensis según las últimas investigaciones. Muchas especies de Plateosaurus son consideradas inválidas o dudosas debido a su naturaleza fragmentaria o a lo pobremente conservado de los restos. Especies como P. erlenbergiensis es dificultosa de determinar debido a que al holotipo le faltan el sacro, ilion y la parte proximal del pubis, huesos importantes para determinar su validez. *''P. carinatus'' (Owen, 1854 (originalmente Massospondylus)=''Massospondylus carinatus'' *''P. cullingworthi'' (Haughton, 1924)=''Plateosauravus cullingworthi'' *''P. elisae'' (N.D.) (Sauvage, 1907)=''P. ?engelhardti'' *''P. fraasianus'' (Huene, 1932)=''P. longiceps'' *P. ingens (N.D.) (Rütimeyer, 1856) (originalmente Gresslyosaurus)=''Gresslyosaurus ingens'' *''P. integer'' (Fraas vide Huene, 1915 =''P.longiceps'' *''P. poligniensis'' (?N.D.) (Pidancet & Chopard, 1862) (originalmente Dimodosaurus)=''Dimodosaurus poligniensis'' *''P. quenstedti'' (N.D.) (Koken, 1900) (originalmente Zanclodon)=''"Z." quenstedti'' *''P. robustus'' (N.D.) (Huene, 1907-08) (originalmente Gresslyosaurus)=''"Gresslyosaurus" robustus'' *''P. torgeri'' (Jaekel, 1911) (originalmente Gresslyosaurus)=''"G." torgeri'' *''P. trossingensis'' (Frass, 1914)=P. longiceps *''"P." ornatus'' (N.D.) (Huene, 1907-08)>Sauropodomorpha incertae sedis *''"P." plieningeri'' (N.D.) (Huene, 1907-08)>Sauropodomorpha incertae sedis *''"P." reinigeri'' (N.D.) (Huene, 1905)>Sauropodomorpha incertae sedis *''"P." stormbergensis'' (N.D.) (Broom, 1915)>Sauropodomorpha incertae sedis En algunas locaciones, grupos de fósiles individuales completos se han encontrado, indicando que las manadas viajaron juntas con el desierto árido del Triásico Superior de Europa, buscando alimentación y nuevos territorios. Vivieron junto al dinosaurio prosaurópodo similar Sellosaurus , terópodos de tamaño mediano Liliensternus y Halticosaurus, y el minúsculo Procompsognathus, entre otros contemporáneos como tortugas tempranas como Proganochelys, anfibios temnospóndilos, etosaurianos, mamíferos primitivos, pterosaurios s, esfenodóntidos y peces. Una explicación alternativa para los hallazgos de numerosos de fósiles juntos, sin embargo, es que los individuos solitarios habitaron las áreas secas de la altiplanicie. Cuando murieron, sus cuerpos habrían sido arrastrados por las inundaciones repentinas periódicas que son típicas de ambientes desérticos incluso hoy. Muchos cadáveres individuales habrían podido llenar el extremo de los canales nacidos de la inundación formados en el borde de los bajíos del desierto. Plateosaurus era un dinosaurio oscuro hasta el último siglo, con material conocido muy escaso y pocos estudios detallados. Con el paso del tiempo, los nuevos descubrimientos e investigaciones han dado a paleontólogos más información sobre su locomoción, mecanismos de alimentación y metabolismo.Los prosaurópodos como Plateosaurus fueron todos herbívoros u omnívoros. Tan recientemente como los años 80, paleontólogos discutían la posibilidad de la alimentación carnívora en prosaurópodos. Sin embargo, la hipótesis de prosaurópodos carnívoros se ha desacreditado, y todos los estudios recientes favorecen una forma de vida herbívora u omnívora para estos animales. Galton y Upchurch (2004) encontraron que las características craneales, tales como articulación de la quijada, de la mayoría de los prosaurópodos están más cercano a las de los reptiles herbívoros que los carnívoros, y la forma de la corona del diente es similar a las iguanas, herbívoras u omnívoras modernas. La anchura máxima de la corona era mayor que la de la raíz, dando por resultado un filo similar a los de reptiles herbívoros u omnívoros existentes. Barrett (2000) ha propuesto que los prosaurópodos complementaran sus dietas herbívoras con la pequeñaa presaa o carroña. Como su pariente Massospondylus, puede ser que haya tragado gastrolitos, piedras de la molleja, para digerir el alimento debido a su capacidad relativamente limitada de procesamiento oral. Como todos los prosaurópodos, Plateosaurus tenía miembros delanteros mucho más cortos que los traceros y además tenían dedos distintos con un pulgar con forma de garra. Plateosaurus se ha representado tradicionalmente como cuadrúpedo, pero un estudio anatómico de 2007 de brazos demostró que su gama de movimiento imposibilitaba paso cuadrúpedo habitual eficaz. Como los terópodos, Plateosaurus y otros prosaurópodos relacionados no podían girar la mano de modo que sus palmas no se colocaban hacia abajo, y no habrían podido utilizar los miembros delanteros para pararse o caminar. El estudio también eliminó la posibilidad caminar sobre los nudillos y otras formas de locomoción que evitarían la aplicación la capacidad limitada de Plateosaurus a la pronación sus manos. Así, aunque su masa sugiera una naturaleza cuadrúpeda, habría usado solo sus piernas traseras para la locomoción. Los brazos se pudieron haber utilizado para rastrillar los árboles en busca del alimento, para agarrar o para la defensa. Los huesos de la mano de Plateosaurus eran grandes, y tenían cinco dedos. Los dos últimos dedos en cada mano eran muy pequeños.Un análisis reciente de depósitos fósiles revela una considerable variación de tamaño de los individuos . Además, los anillos de crecimiento en los hueso sugieren períodos de crecimiento distintos que pueden relacionarse con el ambiente circundante. Algunos plateosaurios alcanzaron su tamaño máximo en doce años, mientras que otros todavía crecían después de más de dos décadas. El tamaño de especímenes adultos varía también, hay especímenes más pequeños que cuando estaban crecidos completamente tenían entre cuatro a seis metros de largo, y otros que midieron hasta diez metros de largo. La histología del hueso de Plateosaurus es bien conocida y estudiada. Sin embargo, debido a la ausencia de individuos de menos de 4,8 metros, no es posible deducir una serie ontogenético para Plateosaurus. Como muchos otros dinosaurios, Plateosaurus exhibe una taza de crecimiento, que sugiere una avanzado fisiología dinosauriana. Los autores proponen que metabolismo de Plateosaurus puede haber sido intermedio entre el de los reptiles de sangre fría y los animales de sangre caliente. Plateosaurus se ha ofrecido con frecuencia en varias formas de medios. En la secuencia de la abertura de The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure, Plateosaurus aparece brevemente. Plateosaurus también aparece brevemente en el primer episodio ("New Blood") del documental de la BBC para la televisión Walking with Dinosaurs, que muestra la vida de los dinosaurios. Varios esqueletos montados de Plateosaurus están presente en museos por todo el mundo, incluyendo varios esqueletos de Plateosaurus montados se pueden ver en el Instituto y Museo para la Geología y Paleontología, la Universidad de Tübingen, y el Museo Humboldt en Berlín así como en el Museo del Estado para la Historia Natural en Stuttgart. En la franquicía de Jurassic Park Aparece en el Jurassic Park 3 Park Builder. Gamegear 13.jpg Dc card plateos big.jpg Jurassic Park III - Park Builder 045.png Plateosaurus-Robert-F Walters.jpg Categoría:Plateosaurus Categoría:Prosauropodos Categoría:Plateosaurios Categoría:Sauropodos Categoría:Dinosaurios Categoría:Animales Categoría:Sauropodomorfos Categoría:Triassico